Justice League
The Justice League is an organization comprised of the world's most powerful super-heroes dedicated to fighting crime and injustice. They work together as a team and a strike-force, acting as Earth's first line of defense against terrestrial, extra-terrestrial, supernatural, and inter-dimensional threats. Their numbers have greatly expanded over the years, but the original line-up included Black Canary, Batman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman. History Before there ever was a League, there was the Super Friends. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Robin (Dick Grayson) created the group, recruiting new members such as El Dorado, Samourai, Longshadow, Black Vulcan, and the Wonder Twins. On New Year’s Day 2012, Aliens began appearing in various cities. Batman killed a couple of them and encountered the Green Lantern. Bruce and Hal teamed up, and Hal called his friend Barry Allen, aka the Flash. The fight continues and soon, Batman’s pal Superman arrives. The four get into a brief fight before teaming up to fight some aliens. In National City, Diana has an ice cream and gets a text message. She arrives in Gotham and enters the fray, as does J’onn J’onzz. The heroes are nearly defeated until Black Canary arrives and manages to wipe out most of the parademons within a few city blocks. The parademons grab Superman and take him to Apokolips. Bruce, Hal and J’onn arrive to rescue him, and the heroes battle Steppenwolf. After defeating Steppenwolf, Darkseid gives them a warning. “Five years.” The team which Barry calls the “Super Seven” is celebrated by the public. The President makes a declaration, naming the group the “Justice League of America.” Throughout the Silver Age, the League began to grow. New members, such as Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Aquaman, the Atom, Red Tornado, and Elongated Man began to swell the ranks. The League also began facing off against frequent threats such as Kanjar Ro, the Wizard, King Kull, Starro, the Weapons Master, Despero, and many others. The League soon discovered that there was a Secret Society that was made up of supervillains. Before long, the Justice League moved into their new Satellite Watchtower. They also had a second watchtower in Metropolis, sometimes called the “metrotower” or the “Hall of Justice.” New members Firestorm and Zatanna joined the League, while they battled the Legion of Doom. When the Elongated Man’s wife was raped in the Watchtower by Dr. Light, Dr. Light was mindwiped and a schism formed within the League. This secret would be kept for many years, but the damage was done when Batman found out, and they mindwiped him too. When the League split apart, Aquaman formed a new League, with returning members Zatanna, Firestorm and Martian Manhunter, alongside new members, such as Vixen, Vibe, Commander Steel, and Gypsy. This League was involved in the Crisis, and later disbanded after Vibe and Commander Steel were killed, and Gypsy resigned. J’onn was also working with Batman during this time to create a new League. After Darkseid’s attempt to destroy superheroes, the United Nations put Maxwell Lord in charge of heading a new Justice League. Batman, Martian Manhunter, Blue Beetle, Dr. Fate, Captain Marvel, Guy Gardner, Dr. Light II, and Mr. Miracle. This League would face enemies on international lines, and later disbanded. During the time this League was active, more new members were recruited, including: Booster Gold, Captain Atom, Rocket Red, General Glory, Maxima, Agent Liberty, and Bloodwynd. The UN found continental Leagues to be a convenient idea, creating a European Justice League. Led by Wonder Woman, the group was joined by Metamorpho, Power Girl, Rocket Red, Captain Atom, Animal Man, Flash III, and Elongated Man. The group was reorganized and moved from France, to England, before returning to France under the leadership of Fleur De-Lis. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Flash III, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter reunited to form a new League. After Aquaman’s hand was cut off, he took a leave of absence and was replaced by Hawkgirl. This League had many crazy adventures, including a time they traveled back in time to World War II to stop Vandal Savage, their battles in the world of the Justice Lords, the Superman Revenge Squad sending Superman to the future. This League came to an end when Hawkgirl’s past caught up to her and the Thanagarians arrived on Earth. After the battle was over, Hawkgirl left for a while. During the time they were attempting to rebuild the Watchtower, the League teamed up with Static and Gear to rebuild it. In creating this League, they expanded to over 60 members. Battles with Morgaine le Fey and Circe revealed their weakness to magic, and thus plans were placed to prevent magical attacks, while other heroes investigated mysteries such as Cadmus, or the new Ultimen. Other battles with self-replicating aliens, or time travelers like Chronos became the norm. The League soon faced conflict with the Suicide Squad, and was later ordered to surrender to the U.S Government. When some members wouldn’t surrender, General Wade Eiling used an experimental “super-soldier” serum, and was defeated by Green Arrow, Arsenal, Stargirl, S.T.R.I.P.E.S, Crimson Avenger II, Vigilante II, and Shining Knight. Eventually, this League “concluded” with repelling Darkseid’s invasion of Earth, but still continues to this day as a the Justice League reserves, a group of extra Leaguers working as backup in case their needed. Following Darkseid’s invasion, the League did some reorganization. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg created a new League, which soon got involved with a magical battle over Pandora’s Box, and the Crime Syndicate’s attempt to take over the world. This League did gain a couple of new members, such as Element Woman and Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz), and was ultimately building up to a conflict between Darkseid and the Anti-Monitor that threatened to destroy everything. Seeing what the League truly is capable of, Amanda Waller decided to create her own League. Lead by Col. Steve Trevor, the roster of this League included Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Katana, Vibe II, Stargirl, Catwoman, and a new Green Lantern (Simon Baz). This League would disband after the Darkseid’s war, and Superboy-Prime’s attack on Earth. Membership Trivia * There are two spin-off teams of the Justice League: the Vertigo Society, which takes care of mystical and magical threats; and Young Justice, that goes in cover ops the Justice League can't do. The members of these teams aren't recognized by A.R.G.U.S. as members of the Justice League. * No real ritual or ceremony exists after a hero accepts the invitation to join the Justice League. Sometime later when people can be rounded up, there might be a little welcoming party. Eventually they'll get a field trainer that will give them a tour of JL facilities and mentor them through their first few monitor duty shifts, responses, and missions. * Batman wasn't officially voted out from Justice League, but he no longer comes to the meetings. * If a member of the League dies, their number can be taken by a new replacement. * Any Leaguer who is also a member of the Outsiders is not recognized by A.R.G.U.S. They don't recognize Oracle's membership either, because no one has ever seen her in person. Outsiders don't have permission to use Justice League facilities, but Leaguers have allowed them to do so. * In Leading Comics #2 (1942), the Seven Soldiers of Victory are referred to as the Justice League of America * The original team first appeared in The Brave and The Bold #28 (1960) as a revival of the Justice Society of America (or "JSA") under a new, more dynamic name of "League" and soon gained its own title that same year. The creator was a writer named Gardner Fox, who was inspired by the Justice Society to create a similar, contemporary concept, and who decided upon the word "league" influenced by the National Football League and Major League Baseball.